magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Pulan
Front row tank. Magic basic attack. His skills can interrupt enemy actions. Skills Blizzard Blast Summons a blizzard, causing magic damage to all enemies and imprisoning them. Frost Strike Pulan rushes towards an enemy at the start of the battle and strikes, dealing magic damage and stun. Greatly reduces target's dodge the first time it is cast. Frost Slam Causes an avalanche dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies. Shield of Pain Pulan's pain makes him stronger, increasing his amor. Also reduce the Dodge rate of all enemies. Awakening : Deep Freeze When his health drops to below 10%, Pulan freezes himself for 5s and regens health and energy. During the freeze, he cannot take damage or make attacks. Only triggers once per battle. Runes Grey to Green * 2 x Magic Force * 1 x Hardiness * 1 x Health Regen Green to Green + 1 * 2 x Magic Force * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Divine Power * 1 x Immortality Green + 1 to Blue * 1 x Ability Power * 1 x Magic Resist * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Magic shield * 1 x Banshee Blue to Blue + 1 * 1 x Regenerate * 1 x Divine power * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Spider * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Knight Blue + to Blue + 2 * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Mermaid * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Wizard * 1 x Sirenelle Blue + 2 to Purple * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Balance * 1 x Mermaid * 1 x Lion * 1 x Scorpion * 1 x Strongman * 1 x Poseidon Purple to Purple + 1 * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Magic Shield * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Akso * 1 x Briareos Purple + 1 to Purple + 2 * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Wizard * 1 x Strongman * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Akso * 1 x Lightning * 1 x Cerberus Purple + 2 to Purple + 3 * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Knight * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Cetus Purple + 3 to Purple + 4 * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Platybelodon * 1 x Undead Spider * 1 x Athena * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Angel Purple + 4 to Orange * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Pandora * 1 x Burr * 1 x Brigid Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Strongman * 1 x Lightning * 1 x Cerberus * 1 x Titan * 1 x Kraken * 1 x Hel Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Poseidon * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Angel * 1 x Odin * 1 x Isis Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Angel * 1 x Geb * 1 x Ra Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Lightning * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Sleipnir * 1 x Osiris Equipment Base Stats * Health +541 * Armor +14 * Ability Power +57 * Magic Resist +6 * Health Regen + 40 Soulstone Location * Elite Chapter 2-6 : Without Equal * Elite Chapter 3-4: Attack! Attack! Strategy Pulan is overall a good tank. His abilities help disrupting the enemy's front row, and after his Awakening he gets a method to restore health and energy. His ultimate freezes all enemy units on the field, so he can interrupt various Ultimates and trap enemies. The imprision effect lasts about 1.5 seconds, so players can ready other ultimates. Best for: * Arena * Campaign * Crystal Dungeon * Island Crusade Best paired with: * Jacob * Chavez Trivia *Pulan used to be a 3 star hero *His Fairy Tale class may be based on the "Frosty the Snowman" fairy tale. *His abilities may hint that something has him in a permament state of pain. Analysis See: Pulan/Analysis Media References * Category:Heroes Category:Fairy Tale Awakening